Pushing the Limits
by EMlit88
Summary: Every evening, she let him into her and Stefan's place and breaking each other was never as easy or as satisfying as this. It had nothing to do with love anymore. Or so she thought. Future Delena one-shot. M for some smut


**Title: Pushing the Limits**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**Summary: Every evening, she let him into her and Stefan's place and breaking each other was never as easy or as satisfying as this. It had nothing to do with love anymore. Or so she thought. Future Delena one-shot. **

**A/N: This takes place in about 5 years. Stefan and Elena are together at the moment. Damon and Elena did have a short-lived relationship within those 5 years. This is kind of random, but everything else should be explained in the fic. I haven't written true smut in a few years, so it might not be up to par, but this wasn't meant to really be a smut fic.**

**Warnings: Some dark undertones and smut ahead, slightly OOC Elena.**

* * *

><p>"You didn't come here on Tuesday," Elena said, staring at Damon intently. They were sitting in the parlor of Stefan's home Thursday night. Elena lived here with Stefan; the boarding house was still hers, but Jeremy kept the place fairly occupied with Bonnie and the kids.<p>

"Council matters," he replied, shrugging his shoulders as if it meant nothing. Elena bit her lip and paused before continuing.

"Damon…" she began, swinging her legs up onto the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Damon had skipped town a few years ago, but Council matters had brought him back. They had been doing this for weeks now. He would wait until his brother left to go hunting before entering the house through the unlocked backdoor. She would be in the parlor alone, waiting. The room was always dark. Lighting was never necessary; the small talk rarely lasted for more than a few minutes.

"I mean…it's been a couple of months since Caroline's mom recovered from that vampire bite…You should be done with the all of that stuff."

"Just not ready to go yet," he answered simply, staring into her eyes and leaning forward. She understood him immediately.

"This isn't high school. This isn't even a year ago. I'm not promising – ."

"I know. I'm not either," he cut her off seriously.

"Come here," she whispered hoarsely, licking her lips. He nodded and pushed her backwards onto the sofa, and met her dark brown – almost black – eyes with his ice blue ones. He hovered over her, his lips brushing hers softly.

"I told you that it would always be Stefan," Elena went on quietly.

"And I told you that it would always be you." She took in a deep breath as he kissed her neck.

"We can't do this forever," she whispered again, her head tilting to the side to grant him better access. He kissed her along her jawline before responding into her ear.

"I know, but we can always try to pretend. Isn't that what we always do?" She briefly nodded in agreement and lifted his black tee over his head, throwing it over to the Victorian-style ottoman. He stripped off her clothes, and she unbuttoned his jeans.

"This is wrong," she stated, her voice strangled, as he ran his hands across her bare stomach.

"You want me to stop?" he asked, his lips on her neck.

"No," she answered hurriedly.

"Okay. Stop talking then," he smirked. It was in that small expression when she let herself go. She couldn't help it. That smirk could break her down in an instant, but it wasn't an excuse. Elena really did enjoy Damon's company. She _wanted_ him to come over every other night, look her in the eyes as if nothing else mattered, touch her body as if she were the last woman on earth, kiss her until her lips went numb, thrust into her so she couldn't remember her own name – let alone her boyfriend's...

That smirk just drove her into submission sooner.

She didn't mind anymore.

She wasn't sure if she _ever_ minded.

Her and Stefan's loveseat was more than sufficient in size, but its rough brocade covering and its rigid structure – combined with sweat, saliva and sex – forced them to abandon the sofa in favor of the soft rug underneath them.

There was nothing between them anymore. There clothes were gone and their history had been put aside. No doubts, no fears and no regrets.

This was them, here and now.

He bit her neck and bruised her body with his tongue. He wanted her to look in the mirror the next day and remember that _he_ had made those marks on her skin. Because he wasn't sure how long this thing between them would last. He wasn't sure if she'd remember what they had – have – a year from now. So he marked her today, tonight, so that at least she'd remember this tomorrow.

She forced herself onto him and moved her hips against him, constantly scratching at his chest, clawing at his back, pulling at his hair. She was rough with him, and he returned the favor. Because anything else would be too intimate. She stopped the intimacy thing when she had started feeling something in the back of her throat after he had said hello right after Stefan left the front door. The last thing she needed was to fall in love with Damon Salvatore – her boyfriend's brother for god's sake – yet again.

He took the tip of her breast into his mouth and began to lick it and nibble it, pulling and teasing its peak, and causing Elena to let out a slow, guttural moan. She parted her legs for him as his hand reached below her waist.

After a month and a half, she had convinced herself that it was just sex. Two bodies entwined into one simply for the pure satisfaction and pleasure of the action – nothing more.

Damon began to kiss the delicate skin near her clit, before separating its lips with his tongue. Elena shut her eyes to prepare herself for what was to come and bit the inside of her lip until she could taste the blood. He swirled his tongue in and out the creases and folds and stroked them gently, never taking an eye off of her as she gripped his shoulders to contain the noises that were about to escape her lips. Damon teased her, dipping his tongue into her wetness and taking it back out again, before he skillfully pulled on the skin of her thigh with his teeth, making Elena gasp loudly.

Her mind had shut down. She didn't care about Stefan. She didn't even care about Damon at this point. All she knew was that she had this intense burning desire that needed to be fulfilled.

So when he stopped suddenly, she noticed. He pressed a dripping finger to her lips and she wickedly grinned as she stuck her tongue out for a taste. She saw him smirk but he pulled his hand away quickly, and the image soon disappeared as she felt the air being sucked out of her. In the blink of an eye, they were outside behind the old willow tree. In the dark. Outside. Completely naked.

"If this is –" He covered her mouth hastily and gave her a look.

When she heard the jingling of a pair of keys, Elena froze. Stefan was back at the house for some reason. Damon mentally slapped himself at the realization that he left the backdoor slightly ajar as he fled Elena out of the house. Neither moved an inch once they heard the door open.

"Elena?" Stefan announced. Elena's head was aching now, quickly running through all of the most inconvenient ways for Stefan to find out that she was cheating on him with his brother. She had never dreamt of having Stefan look out the kitchen window to find Damon and her completely naked, not to mention unsatisfied, cowering behind a tree. She had always imagined something more dramatic or at the very least, more respectable, like Stefan finding Damon in his own bed.

"Are you home?" Stefan continued. Elena looked to Damon and he stared back, before Stefan turned on the lights, not seeming to notice anything out of the ordinary. She's never been more grateful for his animal diet until this moment. She turned around slightly to catch a glimpse of Stefan opening a drawer. It seemed like he was going to be there for a while.

When she turned back to Damon, she saw Damon's features darken suddenly. She looked at him curiously, before he grinned and forced her legs apart again. Elena's eyes widened and lightly pulled on Damon's hair to reproach him. He just looked at her, smirked, and pinned her hands above her head. Before she could stop him, he inserted his index finger into her wet core without warning, making Elena arch her back in sheer pleasure. She bit her lip as he pulled his finger out and placed it deeper inside of her this time.

Meanwhile, Stefan was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Once he was done, he dropped the pen and headed to the stairs.

When Damon put two fingers into her, she violently buckled beneath him and brought her hips up to him. She let out a high-pitched moan as he moved his fingers inside of her, effectively coating his hand with her deliciously sticky substance.

Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Elena?" Stefan called out.

Damon didn't stop though, and Elena was forced to bite down on Damon's shoulder to contain any more noises as he curled his fingers inside of her. Stefan looked around again before giving up but instead of heading up the stairs, he grabbed his abandoned coat on the kitchen chair. Obviously disappointed by the unoccupied house, he left the place within a few minutes. Once they heard Stefan speed off into the night, Damon finally detached himself from Elena, earning a noise of disapproval from her. But instead of reattaching herself, she lashed into him.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, glaring at him and pushing him backwards.

"What? Didn't like it?" he asked, his eyes beaming.

"No, I did…do…but that's not the point. Did you not hear your brother like ten feet away from us? What if he realized we were outside and found us?" she hissed, stomping off back into the house. His eyes trail down the length of her body.

"Don't worry. When you told me he was on bunny juice, I knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything outside – stifled moans or heartbeat. Besides, I could've taken him."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I hadn't realized that I was supposed to stop when my dearest brother was around." He closed the back door quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She whipped her head around, but he was there to meet her. He trapped her against the refrigerator.

"I don't know…just that I've become an inconvenience to you. The minute he's even in the vicinity, I mean nothing." Her back was against the refrigerator door now. He pressed his strong body against her to hold her in place, consequently easing her struggle while building up her sexual pleasure again.

"This isn't easy, Damon. If you think this is a walk in the park, you're wrong."

"So break up with him. Tell Stefan you're with me," he replied.

"I can't just break up with him. You know that."

"Why not? I mean, is there some reason why you're not in his bed every night?"

"It's complicated," she sighed.

"Complicated," Damon repeated.

"We're complicated."

"You're the one complicating things."

"What the hell do you want from me, Damon? You're the one coming here four times a week!" Elena burst.

"I don't make you cheat on your boyfriend," he said meeting her anger with his own.

"I don't make you stay in Mystic Falls," she retorted.

"You're the one opening the door…and your legs," he spat. The sound of the ensuing slap across his face reverberated around the room.

"That was uncalled for," she seethed. Her chest is heaving, and she can't quite explain why she's so angry at something, or someone rather, that's supposed to mean absolutely nothing to her. Damon locked eyes with her for a few seconds and clenched his fists around her arms roughly.

"Damon," she winced.

"You could never handle the truth," he replied gruffly gripping her arms tighter.

"You're hurting me," she whimpered. He pressed his body against her before continuing.

"I'm just some guy you sleep with, right? The last few months mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Damon," she choked out, withering under his body.

"You love him, don't you? That's why you won't leave him. It's because you love Stefan, right?" he went on, as Elena trembled beneath his grasp.

"No!" she gasped when she felt his arousal pressing into her stomach. He loosened his grip and the entire atmosphere changed in an instant.

"You don't love Stefan?" he tsked.

"No, I do." She shook her head and shut her eyes, as Damon pulled her hips to his. It's gentler this time, and she didn't protest.

"So why are you with me? Why aren't you stopping me from going any further?" he taunted, placing his erection just barely at her entrance so that just the head was touching.

"I don't know, Damon!" Elena said, frustrated.

"Don't you love Saint Stefan?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know anymore. I don't fucking know anything anymore," she yelled. Her head was telling her to get out of his grasp, but her body was still trying to find its release, arching into him further.

"You don't love him?" he asked, ever so slightly pulling away from her so that she would be just out of reach.

"No," Elena breathed. She turned her head to the side to look away from him.

"Do you love me then?" he asked, placing his length just inside of her.

"Damon," she groaned, obviously unhappy with his teasing.

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice cracking.

"Do you love me?" he repeated again, fully inside of her now. Her eyes drifted towards the ceiling.

"I can't…I won't" she said quietly a minute later, biting the inside of her cheek.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said in a low voice. He let go of her hands finally, and there were bruises on her wrists. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He was both utterly intimidating and intoxicating.

"I don't," she refused. She needed to stop this conversation before it gained any steam. There was no way she was going down this road with him again. Once they started this entanglement, there had been no mention of that dreaded, four letter "L" word. She wasn't about to start now.

She had sworn to herself that she would never cry over him so long ago, but here she was with tears burning her eyes. He leaned in closer to her, and he took her hands and clasped them against his chest.

"Don't what?" he whispered. His face was centimeters away from her and she let out breath she never knew she was holding. He slowly rubbed circles on the sides of her waist, and she couldn't believe this was happening all over again.

"I-I don't know how to answer you," she admitted finally.

"It's really simple actually," he pointed out, kissing the trail of tears away.

"It's not. You know it's not," she breathed.

"It is," Damon insisted, gently kissing the nape of her neck. She extended her neck towards him, and she knew she was losing this battle.

"We're not simple. This whole situation isn't simple."

"We may be complicated, but the feeling of love never is," he replied. He pulled himself out of her and she sighed at the loss of heat. He kissed her shoulder softly in response.

"I won't do it…I won't let myself go through it again."

"Through what?"

"Us, you…love."

"You did it with Stefan."

"Stefan…it's nothing like how it was with you. With Stefan, everything fell into place so easily…with you, everything fell apart so easily," she confessed, struggling to find her voice.

"Maybe it should be that way…" he trailed off, tracing a finger down her cheekbone.

"Damon…" she sighed, "It's been a long time."

"I have forever."

"I don't,"' Elena replied seriously. "I always thought that we going to be unbelievably crazy, exciting, complicated…but we turned out to be unbelievably screwed up and angry and stubborn and a roller coaster _neither_ one of us could handle."

"You said it's been a long time. We're different now…" Elena shook her head. She knew that tone of voice, and she knew that look. Which meant that she _needed_ to nip this conversation in the bud. Like immediately.

"I'm with Stefan."

"And yet, he's not here, is he?"

"You and I now…this means nothing to me," she said decisively. "You just warm the bed when Stefan's away." She was an expert at lying to herself now. Stuck in a relationship with someone she didn't love did that to her. Stuck in a relationship with someone she didn't want to love did the same.

"Anyone can warm the bed," he pointed out. She tried a different tactic and slowly ran a finger from his belly button down to his erection.

"Not like you can." She was always great at steering away the conversation and ignoring everything going on between them. He was always good at giving in to her.

"Huh," he replied, before kissing her fully on the lips and running his hands lightly across her chest, down her stomach and along the inside of her thighs. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her upstairs, one step at a time. His eyes never left hers.

And for the first time in a long time, he made love to her. He was gentle and slow, and the look he gave her said it all.

It was a mix of love, regret, passion, sadness and hope.

And after some final, quicker thrusts into her, it was the same look that he found in her glimmering eyes.

He cupped her face gently as she closed her eyes. She leaned into his hand and stabilized her breathing, while he stayed inside of her and kissed her eyelids softly.

"Liar," he whispered huskily. Elena lay speechless as he continued leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses along her collarbone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't really want a clear-cut happy ending, so I'll leave you guys to wonder what happens with them and their situation. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!**


End file.
